everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
FrankenFruit (Annoying Orange)
Orange: Trick or treat, I have no feet, but if I did that would be neat. (Singing & Laughing) Pear: That's not a Scary Story! Orange: I thought we're playing trick or treat. Pear: All right, we're skipping Orange. You guys cool with that? Midget Pumpkin, Midget Apple, Yellow Pepper, & Carrot: Yes. Pear: Cool. All right, Midget... I mean Little Apple, who's next? Midget Apple: It's your turn, Pear. Pear: All right. I got a good one. Have you ever heard the legend.....of Frankenfruit? Orange: Na! But, I heard the what about Frankenbean. (farts & laughs) Carrot: Eww! Gross! Pear: All right, all right, right. Now, once upon a time, there was a brilliant scientest. But, like all for men & women, his genius was mix with insanity. He spend to his intire life using dead fruits & vegetables together to create terefying horror. And worst yet, he figured out the way to bring his monsters to life. (Scientest laughing) Pear: There was only one thing that he needed. Midget Apple: What was missing? Pear: Ten thousand gigawatts of pure electricity. (lights came out) Pear: Whoa! The lights! Orange: What happened? (Carrot dissapeared) Midget Apple: Hey! What happened to carrot? Midget Pumpkin: I don't know. He was there a minute ago. Pear: He's probably in the bathroom checking his pants after hearing my story. Midget Pumpkin: It wasn't that scary. Pear: You got something better Midget Pumpkin. Midget Apple: That's little pumpkin. Orange: More like midget plumpkin. (laughs) Midget Pumpkin: Hey! How can I be small and fat at the same time? Midget Apple: Okay! Okay! Okay! Lets see who's laughing after I tell my story. Orange: Let me guess. It's gonna be a short story. (Laughing) Midget Apple: That's little story! And it all started on a night just like this, under a full moon. Orange: Whoa! Onion's back! Remeber that time we went to space for a game of facelift? Midget Apple: That have nothing to do with onion. But, it does have something to do with a very special hot dog. You see, a gypsy put a course on it. So every day there is a full moon hot dog transforms into a terrible beast known as, The Halloweenie! Pretty scary stuff, huh? Orange: Your story bites. Orange, Midget Pumpkin & Pear: Laughing Midget Apple: Hey! It's real. It really happened. Orange: Stop it Midget Apple. You're barking at the wrong tree. Orange & Pear: Laughing Midget Apple: THAT'S LITTLE APPLE! (Lights came out) Orange: What's going on? (Midget Apple disappears) Pear: Whoa. The storm must getting closer. Midget Plumpkin: Hey, where is little apple? Orange: Maybe he's out walking the hot dog. (Laughing) (Lights came out) (Midget pumpkin disappears) Orange: Whoa! Where is little plumpkin? (Lights came out) (Yellow Pepper disappears) Orange: What's going on? Pear: All right, I... I'm afficially getting freaked down here. (Roaring) Orange: That sounds like my tummy. (Lights came out) Voice: Im not your tummy, orange. Pear: Who said that? Orange: Wait, that sounds just like... like... Frankenfruit: Roarrrrr Orange & Pear: Frankenfruit! Frankenfruit: Thats right orange, Grapefruit is back! And better than ever! Pear: Grapefruit, don't worry, we'll get you some help. Frankenfruit: Save it Wasteoid! I got all the help I'm gonna need to squash you in that dimble dimwit. Orange: I'm not a dimwit. I'm an Orange. Frankenfruit: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I'm too busy flexing. Pear: I think I'm gonna barf! Frankenfruit: Let's hear it, smartiepants! Any last words? Orange: Yeah! Happy Halloweenie! Frankenfruit: That's Halloween, you moron! Orange: No it isn't. That's a Halloweenie! (Halloweenie comes and kills Frankenfruit) Orange: Whoa! Who let the dogs out? (Laughing) (Midget Apple appears) Midget Apple: Hey guys, Hey! Hey everybody did I miss anything? Pear: Little Apple! You're alive! Midget Apple: Barely, You should have seen the line for the bathroom! Orange, Pear and Midget Apple: Laughing END Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts